fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ryuto Zaraki
Ryuto Zaraki ((嵐風間, Ryūto Zaraki), most commonly known as the Barbarian of Iron Sand is a powerful Dark Mage that was once part of the Balam Alliance before breaking away to go solo. He was once part of a Light Guild before being excommuncated for eliminating everyone minus the leader. Appearance Ryuto has short purple hair that is slicked back and wears a pair of glasses that act to set apart his normal mood from his 'berserker' state. He wears a white suit jacket with a black muscle shirt underneath it along with a pair of black leather gloves on his hands. He wears white suit pants and a pair of black shoes. When in his "Maximum Heat" mode, his entire body takes on a slight dark red tinge which is coupled with a red aura rippling like flames. After activating his "Golem Body" spell, his upper body becomes bulkier from both muscles and rocks while his lower body becomes slightly bulkier than before. Personality When out of battle, Ryuto enjoys reading in his quiet moments when he isn't training. He prefers action and mystery novels over anything else and is an enthusiastic reader. When calm, he is a very respectful person and is usually quick to help people passing him by if he can. However in battle, if pushed far enough, his personality does a complete one-eighty. After giving into his bloodlust and thirst for a battle, he becomes a lot angrier than usual which affects how he thinks. He also becomes aggitated if his opponent lands a powerful attack, but is incapable of doing any more decent damage. History Ryuto was born into a violent village in the desert that was named the Village of Bloody Sands (ブラッディ·サンズの村, Buraddi· sanzu no mura) due to the amount of powerful mages that once made it home, as well as the amount of blood that stained the surrounding desert. Mages and mercenaries would even fight in the arena to try and make some money, which would lead to death and violent outbreaks over the results of the matches. Ryuto was born into an extremely violent part of the village where the villagers would fight for no reason. Due to his childhood, and his own parents who would sometimes abuse him if he messed up during training, he adopted a similar persona that would lead to him being called the Banjin no Satetsu. He was born to two powerful dark mages, one who was an ex-Wizard Saint and the other a former guild master. Despite his violent upbringing, his parents loved him and tried their best to show him love, however the atmosphere usually made it difficult. His mother taught him Dark Magic and how to Requip weapons, while his father taught him Earth Magic and Elemental Martial Arts which he picked up on quickly. His parents were murdered when he was 16 by his own hands due to one beating that went to far than simple 'punishment'. The result was the awakening of his berserker-like persona as well as his first two kills using Earth Magic to do so. He later fled the village where he travelled for several months before arriving at an unknown light guild where he was taught Light Magic. He grew to be a successful mage over the years before one day murdering the entire guild minus the leader due to their being so much "weak blood that needed to be purged from the guild". He was then kicked out and left to wander for three years before meeting a guild in the Balam Alliance. Between the ages of 19 and 28 he worked for the alliance while learning Chaos Magic before one day wiping out an entire guild before leaving. To this day, he exists for one purpose: To find the one who can either end his existance or teach him a new way of life. He was also named the Evil God due to the amount of destruction and bloodshed he leaves behind after his fights, as well as his monstrous strength, endurance and magic power. It's known he was taught some Earth Magic spells by Jura Neekis during his time in the light guild he was a part of before going rouge. Synopsis Equipment Greataxe: Ryuto carries a large axe which he can swing with either one arm or both arms due to his monstrous strength. There is nothing special to be noted about his axe. Buster Claymore: This special claymore was retrieved from a dark mage. It has a golden blade which the unique ability to cause explosions upon contact with the target, whether it be a person or the ground. Hammer: When he doesn't feel like using his axe or his claymore, Ryuto carries a hammer with a larger than average head to it which he can crush his enemies with. Spells Earth Magic(土魔法, Tsuchi Mahō): *'Iron Rock Spikes' (岩鉄トゲ, Gan Tetsu Toge): Ryuto creates earth spikes that inmobilizes his opponent. *'Iron Rock Powder Explosion' (岩鉄起爆塵, Gan Tetsu Bakuchiri): Ryuto summons earth spikes that pierce his opponent. *'Iron Rock Wall' (岩鉄壁, Gan Tetsu Heki): Ryuto creates pillars from the ground that form a wall, blocking incoming attacks. *'Continuous Formation' (連鎖, Rensa): Ryuto creates pillars from the ground that form multiple walls in a straight line, blocking incoming attacks. *'Supreme King Rock Crush' (覇王岩砕, Haō Gan Sai): Ryuto uses the rocks around him to surround the enemy and crush them with multiple sized stones. *'Rock Mountain' (巌山, Ganzan): An extremely powerful defensive technique which Ryuto performs by joining his palms together. Such gesture prompts a large rock formation to emerge from the ground behind him, this taking the shape of a human clad in an Eastern-looking armor, complete with an helmet and with stone protrusions jutting out, with a frowning look and bright lights visible in the holes acting as its eyes. *'Rumbling Mt. Fuji' (鳴動富嶽, Meidō Fugaku): An extremely damaging offensive technique which strikes a large area near Ryuto after the latter joins his hands together before himself. As he does so, the area immediately in front of him is struck by an immense release of Magic Power surging from the ground, which wreaks havoc on anything it finds, rising up several meters in the air and shattering the earth it emerges from reducing it to small pieces. *'Talus' (崖錐, Gaisui): Ryuto surrounds himself with rock pillars, protecting himself from any incoming attacks. *'Golem Body' (ゴーレムボディ, Gōremubodi): Ryuto covers himself in rocks to increase his offensive and defensive capabilities. He uses the hardest minerals from the deepest parts of the ground for maximum effect. The downside is that his speed is reduced. *'Hydra' (ハイドラ, Haidora): Ryuto creates a hydra out of rock with a maximum of nine heads. He can then mount one of the heads to get above ground and cast some of his more powerful magics. The hydras are capable of spitting out poison or mud bullets. *'Earth Dome Prison' (地球ドーム刑務所, Chikyū dōmu keimusho): Ryuto creates a dome of earth that traps the target(s) inside it. He can then slowly begin to drain the magic power of others, but he cannot use it to restore his own power. He can also use it as a way of suffocating his opponent. Light Magic (光の魔法, Hikari no Mahō): *'Flash' (閃光, Senkō): Ryuto surrounds his body with light magic which is used to drastically boost his speed in order to cover his natural speed disadvantage when against fast fighters such as Lewis Lunaris or Arashi Kazama. While the concept is similiar to Jellal's spell Meteor, it doesn't allow him to fly. *'Seven Sun Sword' (七日の剣, Nanoka no ken): By using Light magic, Ryuto is capable of replicating Jellal's "Grand Chariot" spell, however due to the use of Light magic, it isn't as strong. However it makes up for the lack of power with increased speed. *'Light Beam:' Ryuto is capable of firing small beams of light magic from his palms to attack from a distance. He usually does this when standing on top of his Hydra spell. *'Light Shield:' Ryuto is capable of casting light barriers when in a pinch and wants to avoid taking large amounts of damage. While they do not last as long as his earth magic, nor are they as strong, they are quick to cast and quick to act. *'Light Wings:' Ryuto can create wings of light which can be used to allow him to fly, however they cannot be used in conjunction with his Flash spell due to the wings not being able to keep up with his body's movement speed. Darkness Magic (闇の魔法, Yami no Mahō): *'Shadowstep' (シャドウステップ, Shadousuteppu): This spell created by Ryuto acts as his teleportation spell. It allows him to vanish in a wisp of black smoke to travel to where he needs to go, so long as he has already visited that place before. In battle, it allows him to swiftly teleport around the battlefied to quickly take enemies down. It also allows him to attack mages in the sky such as Wind mages who possess the ability of flight. *'Dark Gravity' (ダークグラビティ, Dākugurabiti): A spell that amplifies the gravity in a certain area to make everything in the area fall. *'Shadow Shockwave' (影の衝撃波, Kage no shōgekiha): First, Ryuto gathers up Darkness magic within his fist. He then slams his fist into the ground which releases cascading waves of darkness in a full 360 degree direction with him as the epicentre. *'Night Terror' (夜驚症, Yakyōshō): By manipulating the shadows within the area, Ryuto is capable of creating a being made of pure darkness that he can use to attack his enemies while he focuses elsewhere. It takes several powerful Light magic spells in order to vanquish it. *'Dark Ray' (ダークレイ, Dākurei): Ryuto fires a purple beam of dark magic at the enemy. While fast, it isn't as fast as his Light beam, however it is much stronger due to the element. Elemental Martial Arts (要素別処理武道, Yōsobetsushori Budō): *'Open Palm Earth Wave' (手のひら地球波, Tenohira Chikyū Nami): Ryuto, with Earth Magic, strikes the ground with his palm(s), causing the ground around him to react like the surface of the water when struck. *'Open Palm Wind Shove' (手のひら風が突き出す, Tenohira-fū ga Tsukidasu): By concentrating Wind Magic in his palm, Ryuto strikes his opponent's sternum. This attack launches the opponent backwards and knocks the wind out of them. *'Open Palm Diverting Air' (手のひら転用空気, Tenohira Ten'yō Kūki): This begins similarly to Open Palm Wind Shove, however instead of attacking his opponent, Ryuto uses Air Magic to redirect his opponent's attacks. The redirection is only enough to make his opponent's attack miss. *'Open Palm Lightning Blade' (手のひら雷刃, Tenohira Raiha): Ryuto covers his hand and forearm with Lightning Magic giving his following thrusting attack the ability to pierce his opponent. He increases the attack's power by twisting his arm as he thrusts. *'Open Palm Shadow Palm' (手のひら影手のひら, Tenohira Kage Tenohira): With the use of Shadow Magic, Ryuto strikes the side of his opponent's head or body. Ryuto increases the force behind this attack by spinning first. **'Open Palm Extending Shadow Palm' (影手のひらを広げる手のひら, Kage Tenohira o Hirogeru Tenohira): Ryuto lengthens the range of Open Palm Shadow Palm with the use of Shadow Magic by extending the magic outwards from his hand. *'Raising Heat Soaring Heel' (上昇熱はかかとの高騰, Jōshō Netsu wa Kakato no Kōtō): Ryuto strikes his opponent's head/temple with his flame covered heel. *'Crushing Heel Sand Geyser' (ヒール砂間欠泉を粉砕, Hīru Suna Kanketsusen o Funsai): Ryuto stomps on the ground causing sand to erupt from the ground under the opponent. *'Frozen Point Elbow Strike' (凍結点肘のストライキ, Tōketsuten Hiji no Sutoraiki): Coating his elbow in Ice Magic, Ryuto slams his elbow into his opponent. This usually hits the ribs or sternum. *'Consuming Darkness Elbow Drop' (かかる闇エルボードロップ, Kakaru Yami Erubōdoroppu): Covering his elbow with Darkness Magic, Ryuto drives his elbow down onto the top of his opponent's head. *'Flash Punch' (フラッシュパンチ, Furasshupanchi): Coating his leading arm in Light magic, Ryuto thrusts his arm out in a punch, resulting in a faster punch with the same amount of power. By twisting his fist and his body, he can add more damage via the rotation. *'Guillotine Drop' (ギロチンドロップ, Girochindoroppu): By encasing his leg with Earth magic, Ryuto jumps into the sky before bringing his leg down in a devastating axe-kick. Chaos Magic (混沌魔法, Konton Mahō): *'Chaos Flare' (カオスフレア, Kaosufurea): Ryuto fires a red beam of chaos magic at the enemy. *'Chaos Eruption' (カオス噴火, Kaosu funka): Ryuto builds up a ball of red and white chaos magic before firing it. He has destroyed many towns with this spell. *'Chaos Torrent' (カオストレント, Kaosutorento): Similar to Chaos Eruption, however it has a larger blast radius thus can only be fired from the ground. *'Chaos Arrow' (カオスアロー, Kaosuarō): Ryuto fires blue arrow-head shaped bolts of chaos energy which are all focused on one point. They are weak compared to the Chaos Spear, but they are faster. *'Chaos Spear' (カオススピア, Kaosusupia): Ryuto fires small golden bolts shaped like winged spear-tips at the enemy. They lack the same speed as the Chaos Arrow, but they have more power. *'Chaos Shockwave:' Ryuto creates a blast of glowing light and dark energy that expands outwards in a set direction for massive damage. *'Chaos Barrier:' Ryuto forms a barrier of chaos energy that protects him from most forms of attack. *'Chaos Blade:' Ryuto creates one or multiple swords made up of chaos energy that he can either wield or have fly around him. The blades are stronger than regular swords in terms of striking force but are fairly brittle. *'Apocalypse' (黙示録, Mokushiroku): Ryuto's ultimate Chaos Magic. He gathers two orbs of chaos energy before bringing them together which causes them to expand into one giant-sized ball of magic capable of destroying a large portion of the surrounding area. He has been known to have destroyed a total of ten towns that were within the blast radius, one of which was his home village. Skills and Abilities Physical Abilities Ways of Combat *'Master Hand to Hand Combatant:' Because of his use of the Elemental Martial Arts, Ryuto has a wide knowledge of fighting styles while at the same time, possessing enough physical strength to overpower those he fights bare-handed. **'Face Caver:' A simple punch in which Ryuto uses his full power to punch a hole through the opponent's skull, thus 'caving in' their face while doing so. A brutal technique feared by most people. **'Bear Fang:' A deadly headbutt in which Ryuto rams his forehead into the enemy's. Mostly leaves the opponent disorientated temporarily. **'Titan Bomb:' Ryuto grabs the opponent before jumping into the air. Upon landing, the opponent ends up with his/her ribcage being cracked/broken by Ryuto's knee. **'Apocalypse Destroyer:' A follow up from the Titan Bomb where Ryuto grabs the opponent by their leg before slamming them down face-first as he turns around. **'Bluster:' A grab in which Ryuto picks up the enemy before turning around and slamming them into the ground head-first. **'Beat Down:' A grab where Ryuto strikes the back of their head/neck with his forearm before driving his other elbow into the middle of their spinal cord. **'Brutal Grasp:' A grab where Ryuto grabs an opponent by the neck, slams them face-down to the floor before picking them back up and lightly pushing them away from him. *'Expert Swordsman:' While he is not considered a master in the ways of the sword, Ryuto possesses enough skill with a blade to stand his ground against most sword users. The fact he has his Buster Claymore adds to his danger level when up close when a single slash could spell death. **'Nightmare Mirror:' Ryuto deflects an attack with the flat of his claymore, before countering with a heavy downward swing. **'Demolition Plume:' Ryuto slams his claymore into the ground which causes a stream of explosions to sprout in front of him. He swings the blade in a crescent moon style upward and holds the sword above him before swinging downward. *'Master Axeman:' While he is not a master of using a sword, Ryuto is however, a master at using axes due to being trained to use them most of his life. **'Apocalypse Crush:' Ryuto grabs the opponent with his free hand before striking them with the tip of the axe shaft twice, the second time being used to knock them into the ground. **'Wave Divider:' Ryuto hooks the enemy with his axe blade and begins spinning before letting the opponent fly. **'Asura:' A counter grab where Ryuto catches an opponent from the air, hangs them upside down by the leg before striking them twice with the tip of the axe shaft. The second hit driving them to the floor face-down. *'Maximum Heat:' This 'mode' is when Ryuto gives into his thirst for battle/his anger which can be triggered in a number of ways. His aura turns dark red and flickers like flames. His entire bodt gains a dark reddish tint to it and his eyes become dark purple. In this mode, until he snaps out of it, both his speed and power are doubled, but his bodies resistances to damage become halved. His sense of pain also becomes dulled in this state. Physical Attributes *'Monstrous Strength:' Due to the amount of training he has put in, Ryuto possesses an enormous amount of strength. One of his most known feats of strength was when he ripped an entire airship in half with just one swing of his greataxe while using two hands. He has also been known for stopping a Jupiter cannon blast with just one hand while only suffering major burns on his left hand due to being in his Maximum Heat mode. *'Enhanced Speed:' While he does not possess the speed levels of mages like Lewis Lunaris or Arashi Kazama, Ryuto has a decent amount of speed shown when he was capable of defeating his light guild master in a footrace without magic. When in Maximum Heat, his speed is increased further. He is at his fastest when using his Flash spell. *'Immense Durability:' Due to spending most of his life suffering from all kinds of injuries both physical and magical, Ryuto is a very hard mage to injure. He was able to stop a Jupiter blast with one hand while only suffering burns and a few small scratches. He can shrug off most physical attacks minus from someone possessing an incredible amount of strength. Magical Attributes *'Monstrous Magic Power:' Having spent almost all of his life training and practicing his magic, Ryuto has built up an enormous reserve of magic power. His aura is a dark purple and has been noted to be capable of killing those close to him simply because of how much magic he has. *'Limiters:' Due to struggling to find people who can give him a good fight, Ryuto has had some limiters placed on him that only he can release. They are as follows: **'Level 1:' This releases an extra 20% of his power, allowing him to fight at 30% of his natural capabilities. This is released when feeling slightly pressured. **'Level 2:' This level releases a further 20%, leaving him at half strength. When pressured on level 1, he then releases this limiter. **'Level 3:' When this limiter is released, Ryuto fights at 60% power. The reason is that the final limiter seals the remainder of his power. **'Level 4:' When this is released, Ryuto is allowed to fight at his full 100% power. When the limiter is released, the ground usually cracks beneath him and the air around him becomes denser, making it hard to breathe. Author Notes/Trivia *I know that Ryuto is extremely overpowered compared to my other characters. The reason this is, is because Ryuto will be the main villain of a possible Fairy Tail story I may focus on during my spare time when not at university. It will take the effort of my current OCs (Lewis Nomar, Arashi Kazama, Kyo Kazama (after he joins the team to slay Ryuto), Liliana Victoria and a few additional OCs I'll be making in the future). *Some of the moves I added underneath the "Master Hand-to-Hand", "Expert Swordsman" and "Master Axeman" are moves inspired from the Soul Calibur series. *I added the limiters to try and reduce how overpowered this OC is. *Regarding the use of some of Jura's spells, I wanted to see how the team of heroes will be able to adapt when trying to counter spells taught to Ryuto by a legal mage (in this case, Jura) which I could then use to shed some background on how those two met and such. Category:Male Category:Dark Mage Category:Light Magic User Category:Darkness Magic User Category:Requip User